Hunter's Passion
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: Request story: ...Before I could react - before I, as a damned demon, could react! How alarming that is - he grabbed my wrists with his one hand, my throat with the other, making me immobile. "Very well done, detective," he snarled. "What are you gonna do, since you've discovered a demon hunter?" Yaoi. Violence. Sebby x OC. Smut and smut, smut pretty much everywhere. Uke Sebastian!
1. Chapter One: Too Bad

**A request by** _LoveMuffins_**. Therefore, all plot belongs to her, I've only done that practical stuff. Therefore, that also means that if you don't like the plot, it's not my fault, but if you do, it's _de facto_ not my credit either.  
**

**Funnily enough, while writing this, I was listening to the band _Sebastien_. They're awesome, and it was not far from the topic (for example their song _Museé du Satan Rouge)_.*smirks***

**Warnings: Smut, smut, smutty smut, like a whole shitload of smut. And OOC. And Sebastian is uke - don't like? Nobody forces you to read it.**

**Oh, and, Sebastian's POV.**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Too Bad_**

That man had arrived to the Phantomhive mansion one evening, unexpected, uninvited, but obviously, welcomed. He was seriously the biggest man (and human) I've ever seen. He was at least two inches taller than me, and his body was obviously more built-up than mine. He had long, light brown wavy hair tied with a black string, a suggestion of a beard and a deep scar that went from his forehead between his eyebrows to his right cheek. His palms and forearms carried a lot of healed burns and wounds. But the thing that had immediately caught my interest... His eyes. They were dark brown, almost black, and the moment I saw them, I knew that he's dangerous, even to me. Those were the eyes of a hunter, no, maybe even worse, the eyes of a beast that was never fully tamed, a beast that seeks his prey with _more effort _than demons do. He was probably always fighting, a warrior that would be hard to take down. The instant I was feeling uneasy. Though he had formal clothes and was behaving as a noble, I didn't fall for his act, but my little Master seemed to be completely fooled. In fact, Ciel seemed to admire him.

"Sebastian," he said that time, "this is Charles. He was my father's best friend. He was in America, so the news have reached him very late, but he still had left his job just to give me his condolences. He's an important guest, and I want you... no, I _order _you to treat him with respect while he's staying here." Well, that was it for me. I had no other option but to follow his order, of course, and so I did. But I kept on watching Charles with caution, that guy was giving me creeps.

They were having dinner together when I finally noticed what seems so odd about that person. Not only that he was ignoring me as though I were merely an empty space and was successfully avoiding any eye contact, he also seemed to fully respect young Master, which was unusual for most of the adults. And there also was this thing, that once he sat down and started discussing some matter with Ciel, a rosary with a tiny silver cross on it had slipped out of his pocket. I don't like crosses, and the more I'm around them, the weaker I get. Unlike the lower demons, I'm immune to silver, but that doesn't mean I accept it in the form of a sanctified cross. It was emitting a small, but noticeable field of energy, and I realized that I have to avoid any contact with it, or I will regret it. The energy was that holy binding one that would make most of our kind unable to move. My suspicion started to grow - no normal human, not even a regular priest, would carry such specially designed thing with them. They wouldn't know what does it serve for.

Later, after Ciel went to his room, I was helping him to get into his nightgown. That moment, I tried to warn him: "Master, may I ask a question?"

"Hmm?" he hummed. He was very tired, well, what else could I expect from a thirteen-years-old child.

"I'm afraid that sir Charles might be dangerous..." I dared, and I have immediately regretted letting those words out, when Ciel gave me a glare.

"I don't want to hear this from you. He is a good man, my father had respected him, and so do I. If you insult him any further, I'll punish you." Then he turned away and laid on the bed. I covered him with a blanket and swallowing an ironic 'How do _you_ think you can punish _me_,' I whispered: "Good night, my Lord." But I was not satisfied in the slightest, and once I left, I silently went to Charles' room. I have noticed that he went out a while ago, and he still wasn't back, so I allowed myself in. After a few seconds, I've found his luggage, and started exploring it. I knew I shouldn't because it was inappropriate, but at that moment, I couldn't care less.

The Bible, more rosaries, more crosses and holy symbols, and only a few pieces of clothes stuffed between guns and weapons of many kinds. I stared at those things with mind blank. I didn't know that I'll see this, and it kind of bemused me. Maybe that's why I didn't notice his presence until he was standing right behind me. Before I could react - _before I, as a damned demon, could react! How alarming that is _- he grabbed my wrists with his one hand, my throat with the other, and pressed a cross against the skin of my neck. "Very well done, detective," he snarled ironically. "What are you gonna do, since you've discovered a demon hunter?" In fact, I could hardly do anything, I couldn't even move, my limbs were weak and my thoughts fuzzy. The cross was really a pain in the ass. Before my mind went completely empty, I heard Charles whisper: "You're not gonna see the Earl ever again, I won't leave Vincent's son on the mercy of such a monster."

Then, all turned black and I passed out.

* * *

When I came to, I felt so weak that I could hardly open my eyes. When I succeeded, I nearly swore. I was on a cross, my hands tied to it. Cross! I fucking hate them, they always drain all my power out! And not only that I was unable to move - because I hand no strength at all, my body had returned to its original form, and my black wings were nailed-up to the wood of that disgusting religious thing behind my back. I weakly struggled, but to no avail, and my wings hurt. At least my legs were free, but at that moment, I had no strength to move them even an inch.

"Hah, you're up," I heard Charles' voice echoing through the room. He appeared in front of me, a mocking smirk on his face. I wished I had the strength to kick him in his chin at that moment. "How do you feel?" he asked. I hated that man's attitude.

I grinned without any trace of amusement or happiness. "Sorry for Jesus. If I knew what it's like to hang on this thing, I would personally tell him that I admire his self-control. That after leaving the cross, it's awesome that he didn't kick anyone in the balls."

The hunter let out a dark laugh, that might and might not be of amusement. "Well, that's how you or I do things, but he was probably more the holy type, the saint, the goody-goody, you know. I am severe, you are cruel. We are pretty equal, or at least that was what I thought. But you seem pretty weak."

"Of course," I growled at him. As if it weren't obvious enough. "I'm fucking hungry, serving little Ciel took a lot of time and my power had weakened." I found it tiring to even speak, and my muscles have loosened. I couldn't fight anymore.

"How come you don't have bigger horns?" he asked and reached out for my head; he roughly grabbed my jaw and stepped closer, watching me eyes to eyes.

"I'm pretty young, you know. I mean, for a demon," I answered, though I didn't even know why was I talking with him. Maybe because I wanted to distract myself. The pain in my wings was unbearable, that bastard had probably used holy water on the nails, and it was slowly soaking deep in my flesh. I couldn't stop shivering, no matter how hard I tried. This man had turned me into a wreck. I felt a small flame of hate start to burn within my chest.

"I have killed some demons whose horns were bigger." Now, as he was saying that, he was uncomfortably close to me, and staring at me with eyes narrowed. "But I have the feeling that if you were fed, you wouldn't be weaker than me. Too bad that you haven't eaten for so long." He let go of my chin and kneeled, grabbing my heeled shoes. Careful to not touch the steel, sharp heels, he took the footwear quickly off, revealing my pale feet and black toenails.

"Hah, you have such small feet," he snarled at me, now clearly showing his amusement. I didn't know what to say, and moreover, as he did that, my sore wings have moved, deepening the injuries. My vision started to get blurry. I wanted to find out what is Charles gonna do, but I somehow couldn't focus, and so I only closed my eyes and waited. "Giving up already?" he said with a mocking tone, but I didn't react. That is, until he grabbed my shirt and ripped it apart. "What the hell," I gasped - I hand no power to speak louder.

"I've always wanted to fuck up a demon the same way as one of your kind had done to me long time ago," he showed me a knife with a cross on its blade. "And here I have you, helpless, powerless. I wonder, what about your body regeneration? Is it still as fast as it should be?" He lazily brought the tip of the cold dagger to the skin of my neck. I gritted my teeth when he slowly pierced through; he knew perfectly how to cut me to not even touch my artery nor trachea, but to make me experience enough pain to growl when he slowly destroyed my neck muscles. It hurt and was healing painfully slowly, because I was weak, hungry, starving and the last remnants of my power were sucked away by the cross I was on. "Damned sadist," I hissed at him through my clenched teeth. That made him laugh, as he watched my blood drip off the knife. "Me? A sadist? Heh. None of the scars that I have on my body are self-inflicted."

"I can tell. You don't have the ability to grow claws," I spat out. I didn't want him to see my true mood. But he wasn't dumb; stupidity is something that no hunter can afford. He breathed in my face, before he reacted: "Still cocky, eh? Do you know how do some people break their victims?" Despite the situation, I smirked. Yes, humanity, what a lie. Humans are equally brutal to demons, they have mastered cruelty like nothing else. "Enlighten me," I retorted, not showing him that I was slowly starting to get desperate. Charles laughed loudly again, then he stepped closer to me. Maybe too close. I was barely holding on staying awake, my consciousness had seemed to leave me any second. My eyes started to close, but I shot them open again when he let the sanctified knife fall on the ground and dug his fingernails into my chest, trailing them down over my ribs, leaving faint red traces on the irritated skin. Taking advantage of my surprise, he then stepped closer and pressing our chests together, he bit on the closing wound, probably to slow down the healing. At least, that was what I concluded. It hurt when his teeth went over the cut, applying pressure and making it bleed again. He took the blood in his mouth and pulled away, staring into my eyes for a moment. His dark orbs were unreadable.

Then he smashed our lips together and forced my mouth open. I tasted my blood on his tongue, and also another taste that was probably him. I found myself being conquered, and I didn't understand why did I feel my eyes getting watery. I tried to fight his muscle back with my own, but to no avail. Also, that kiss didn't hold any tenderness, it was messy and far from pleasant. Finally, he had to catch his breath. He looked at me and was obviously satisfied with the sight - well, I must have been worth the look, how often does any human have the chance to look at a completely helpless demon, right? Grabbing my chin again, he whispered: "We are two of a kind, monsters, beasts. Let's see who's the bigger one."

"As in?" I couldn't help it, I had to ask. That resembled a certain immature joke too much. But he didn't go with it; he leaned closer again, licking the shell of my ear and biting it harshly before I could pull away in disgust. "As in cruelty and strength," he breathed on my neck and bit it on the opposite side.

I would never think that I can get a hickey. But apparently, I can.

I could hardly believe that. What was he doing, was illogical. And what was worse, my body was responding to his ministrations in a way that I never thought it _can_. While he was sucking on my neck so strongly that I thought he'll make a hole into my flesh, he clutched my hair and pulled them back to gain easier access, forcing my chin up. His other hand went slowly down my side and when he strongly squeezed my butt, digging his fingers between my cheeks, I couldn't muffle the moan that escaped my lips. "Nnn, d-don't," I said almost inaudibly. He pulled away from my neck, leaving there the mentioned bruise, and as he let go of my hair and thumbed over it, he answered: "That's how it starts. Later, you will scream and beg me to stop and to continue at the same time," and with that, he tugged my pants down and threw them aside. I didn't like the feeling of being so exposed in front of him, so I closed my eyes. When his coarse palm went between my legs, I gritted my teeth. "Stop," I tried silently again, but he only looked at me and softly whispered: "If you don't shut up right now, I'll implant a cross and a bottle of holy water to your intestines, kitty." Then that insane man grabbed my half-erected organ and started playing with it. I could hardly prevent myself from moving my hips. Also, I was irritated because this idiot just called me _kitty. _I like cats, no doubt there, but _kitty _is an insult. I scowled, partially in annoyance, partly because I didn't want to express the pleasure that I started to feel.

He let go of my dick and stepped closer, forcing my legs a bit apart with his knee. His inquisitive fingers found their way to my butthole, and I only gulped when they brushed over it. Then, his palms have disappeared from my body, but I couldn't see them, because he kissed me again and I had to focus on his soft, red lips pressed on my pale ones. When he pulled away to catch his breath again, he let his unbuttoned pants fall down and kicked his leg to get rid of them.

Eh... well, yes, he was bigger than me. Everywhere. Though this particular difference was not too big.

He grabbed my legs and threw them upwards, hooking them over his shoulders. When I tried to put them back down, he gave me a warning glare. I had no doubt that he'd fulfill his threat, if I disobeyed him. If I were to choose if I want rather the holy symbols, or his dick inside of me, I would choose the latter. Not because I was eager to get fucked, but because if I had something like a cross inside my stomach, I would die due to the burns within my body. Okay, maybe not die, but the suffering would surely be horrible.

Charles had brought three of his fingers to my mouth. I wasn't too stupid to not get the message, but I hesitated a few moments before I parted my lips and let him stick them inside. They were salty and not soft at all, he probably wielded lots of guns or swords with this hand. I trailed my tongue along every each one of them, coating them with saliva. I knew that Charles didn't give a damn about my comfort, he only wanted to make it easier for himself - a wise move, considering that I've never had anything in there before. Like literally, since we demons don't eat matter, but souls.

One of his hands had adjusted my hips a bit before he removed his fingers from my mouth and brought them to my ass. I closed my eyes when I felt his finger slip inside. It was uncomfortable, and I was instantly feeling sick. It became even worse, because he decided to put two fingers in before moving them. I tried hard to remain silent, but there were some silent moans that escaped through my nose, when he put on a vile smirk and pushed the two digits deep in, and pulled out to the last knuckles, then he added the third and continued stretching me. Now it even hurt, though our kind can bear more pain than the humans.

"H-Hah," I suddenly gasped, when his fingers have brushed over something that I realized was my 'sweet spot' - the prostate. I've had some cute boys in my hands before and I knew that touching this was driving them crazy, but I had never understood _how crazy_ - until now. Almost against my will, my hips moved down on his digits, my whole body wanting to experience it again. The moment he pulled them outside of my twitching hole. "Seems like you're stretched more than enough," he snarled and gave his own member a few pumps to harden it. Then, once he considered it hard enough, he pulled me down while at the same time he moved his pelvis up, our bodies meeting together. I moaned, giving up on muffling it, since my lower lip was already bitten through and bleeding a little.

Between his painful thrusts, I was realizing that it shouldn't be like this, that I should be at the mansion serving Ciel and waiting for the right time to devour his shining white soul, which is only one of a kind, that I wanted the time to go back and Charles never to come to the manor. But it was just like I didn't want it to be - I was helplessly hanging on a cross, my heavy leaking dick on my stomach, and Charles' hot pulsing cock inside of me, occasionally brushing over that bundle of nerves that made me squint in unwelcomed delight. Back then, he was right; I wanted him to stop, yet I didn't. My member was begging for release, and because I couldn't hold my groans inside of my throat, his arousal was obviously growing. After a few moments, when he managed to hit my prostate repeatedly like six or seven times, I just had to let it go. "Ha-aah," I moaned when I cummed, my seed all over my chest and face. The second I also felt Charles clutch my tights stronger and fill me from the inside with his semen.

He waited a few seconds, then he pulled out and grabbed his pants, letting my legs fall down and hit the bottom of the cross. Right now I've also felt the crazy ache in my wings, that had returned after the pleasure faded. Charles had disappeared somewhere, probably to wash himself, and so I had the time to observe myself.

I was in pain, naked, humiliated, my ass hurt and I had sperm pretty much everywhere. Shit. My kidnapper came back again after a while, fully dressed, a bucket of water in his hand. He splashed the pure liquid on me - thankfully it was normal water, not holy - to wash the white stains off my skin. "Ya should see yourself now," he chuckled, "I've never seen a demon with a blush before. How adorable," he added. I hoped that I heard correctly a thorn of irony in his words.

"Gotta go now," he said, "I guess you won't flee, since you can barely move. Bye for now," he added and left. I heard the lock to click, and then I was left alone. He was right, I had no strength whatsoever. And I had the feeling like this was just the beginning.

Just... Damn it.


	2. Chapter Two: Okay, Maybe Not That Bad

**_Chapter Two: Okay, Maybe Not That Bad_**

I was on a bed. On a bed for the first time in almost four months - and for the first time I was not being crucified. But no, I still couldn't move, I had a cross pendant hanging on my neck and similar things on my wrists - amulets strong enough to do a better job than handcuffs. I didn't even understand why did Charles let me down, but that man was unreadable anyways. For the time I was here, he had fucked me at the cross almost each day, pretty much the same way every time, after he had arrived from... heh, I had no idea where was he going to. Wherever it was, he always came back tired and pissy, then he fucked my brains out and then, with mood improved, he went to sleep. Sometimes, he had asked me if I don't need anything, but that was more a rhetorical question than anything else. He knew that the only thing I wanted was to be free, but he refused to give me any kind of freedom. I couldn't blame him for that, though... nobody sane would give freedom to a demon just to let him grow strong and take his revenge.

So now, I was waiting for him to return home, not being given a choice. I was still naked, my clothes have disappeared the first day. My wings still were sore, but thankfully, they weren't bleeding anymore. I stared at the wall and wondered why didn't Charles kill me yet. It would be reasonable, and he had the opportunity in his hands. Either he didn't know (which was unlikely), or he didn't want to. That latter was more probable, but seemed stupid. Why was I still alive? Just... I didn't get it.

I heard a key rustling in the keyhole. And... voices? Was he not coming alone today? I overheard some words from their conversation: "...you do with that? It's totally broken." That was Charles, I recognized his voice. The other person was a man, too, and judging by his voice, he was older than my kidnapper: "That last one was kind of difficult to deal with. Just give me one of your _customized_ ones."

Charles had entered the room. "Yo," he said to me and passed by, searching for something. I sensed the other person come in, too, and I heard a silent squeak of the chair as he sat down. I couldn't see him though, he was behind me and I couldn't turn around.

"What the heck do you have here, Charles," the visitor said, clearly referring to me. I started feeling uncomfortable, because I felt his stare on my bare skin. He didn't probably expect something like this. Charles passed by me again with a fistful of rosaries. "Here they are, now pay and get out," he snapped at the other.

"Not before you answer me," I heard the man laugh.

"Are you that of a rookie? Wait, what am I surprised about, you don't know your ass from your elbow anyway. The money, Jacques. Now. I've got some work to do, these aren't gonna make by themselves," my demon hunter snarled. I knew that he was making the rosaries in the evenings by the candlelight. Sometimes, it was fun to watch him so focused.

"What do you have the thing for?" that idiot still demanded an answer. I wondered how long it will take for Charles to burst out in anger; I've already experienced how short-tempered he sometimes was. And even today, I confirmed that I know him maybe a little too well.

"I torture him," he retorted. Hah, torture? Could it even be considered a torture? I didn't think so, at least, not physical torment. In the mental way, maybe.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp sting of pain at my tight, and red had flashed before my eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?" I heard the visitor say. It hurt, it was probably another sanctified knife. Haven't had stabbed one in my body for a while... it was still as unpleasant as before. Charles let out a dark laugh without any trace of happiness. "Can't I throw a knife on my prey?"

"I will never understand ya," the man - Jacques, was that his name? - sighed. "Just kill it, you're wasting your time on it. Here are the money, I'm leaving." I heard footsteps and the click of the handle opening the door. "Bye, lone wolf," he scoffed.

"It was about time," Charles hissed and after getting up, he slammed the door behind the other hunter. "Bastard," he murmured, probably unknowingly, "he's mine." What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I knew that Charles walked quietly to the bed I was on (by the way, it was _his _bed), but I still twitched when he abruptly said: "Sorry." I had no clue that he was already behind me. "Sorry?" I said, "That's a first. By the way, he was quite right. Why am I not dead yet?"

The bed had moved as he sat down next to me and pulled the dagger out of my leg muscles. I felt goosebumps appear on my skin. "Because I don't feel like killing ya yet. Also, I had to do that... or would you prefer if I showed him this?" he whispered and leaned closer to my ear over my wings. Slowly, his hand touched my shoulder and then my chest. I shivered, as I felt it continue down and stop at my abdomen. "No, you've got a point," I mumbled. He had awakened the problem that I had to face every day during my unwanted stay here - every time he had touched me, even in the most innocent way, I got an instant hard-on. I hated that, because I couldn't get rid of it, no matter how hard I tried to not get hard. Heh. Ironic enough. I didn't know why does my body tremble under his fingers, whatever was he doing. And he knew it and was taking advantage of this my weakness. He was good at it, and I couldn't do anything but surrender.

I gasped when he grabbed me and spreading my wings, he made me lay on my back. Then, as I opened my eyes, he was hovering above me and I already knew what will follow. The bruise. He had never left without reassuring that I still have it on my neck, and every evening, he was renewing it.

I... liked it. I hated to admit it, but I liked it, though I was always trying to convince him about the opposite. I've already mentioned it, but he wasn't stupid and knew... and probably loved to leave me in the self-fighting state after every time we were _together_. I looked at him and felt blood rush up to my face. He made my cheeks bright red every time - it was impossible to not blush when I knew what will he do next, and that hungry, wanting gaze in his eyes made me feel like a sacrificial lamb. I closed my eyes, my body eager for it, my mind vainly trying to resist the emotional flow.

Usually, he was severe and brutal, breaking me down again and again, breaking me down so often that it shouldn't be possible, breaking me down to the ground and making me hate myself even more because he made me realize that our want is mutual, and that I now wouldn't be able to resist even if he had freed me. He didn't know, but that's how it was. But now, this time, as I was underneath him, he slowly leaned down and placed a gentle, soft kiss on my lips, then he slowly continued kissing me. I concluded that he had found a new way to torment me; my body was feverishly shivering as he went on. His tongue had touched my lower lip, asking me for a permission to go in. A permission? Like, seriously, after all that rough and savage treatment during these four months? Just what was he up to? Though being left in doubt, I parted my lips and let him proceed. He let out a soft hum as he slid his wet muscle inside. His eyes were closed.

Suddenly, he twitched and sat up, breaking the contact of our lips. I was confused for a moment, but then I realized I heard it too - more like sensed than heard. It was a presence of an inhuman being, that moved recklessly and though it tried to be silent, it was making quiet noises. Whatever it was, it was unwelcomed. The door had flew open, and at that moment, Charles was already holding a gun.

"Shit," I murmured, because I immediately knew why was the intruder here. It was an angel, one that went by the name Ash, and he was here to kill me. His killing intent was so obvious that even an ordinary human would feel it. However, there were no ordinary humans there. Charles was immediately attacking, but the angel just grinned. Of course, that gun couldn't hurt him, it was blessed, sanctified, and he was a holy being. Meh. And I couldn't do shit.

"I don't fucking know how to deal with angels," Charles growled. Though it wasn't at me, I silently reacted: "I do." "Huh?" he looked at me in the corner of his eye, but still was watching the angel who was just standing there, probably considering his options, or how should he go on me. "But I need you to take those crosses off," I added quietly. Now he turned his face to me, and I could practically see that his feelings are mixed. On the other hand, Ash had decided to attack, and immediately did so. I closed my eyes, awaiting my end, but I heard a clash of metal instead. When I raised my eyelids, there were two crossed swords right above my head. I tensed, it was unpleasant.

"Hell shalt await you, human, for protecting the Satan's son," Ash hissed at Charles. The human grinned at him, his dark eyes narrowed, and answered: "I have already reserved my place down there, and it's none of your business. Also," he added, "he's _mine. _If you try to kill him, I'll have to kill you."

"He's... yours?" Ash asked. Oh, how dumb he was, how utterly slow and with the intelligence of a dead rat or the melting snow. When the realization had finally hit him, he squinted and his gaze had met my eyes. "You _mated _with him?" Deep red blush had painted my cheeks. What the fuck was wrong with me? Demons shouldn't feel embarrassment! I looked at Charles, who was grinning widely. "I thought you could sense it, smartass." He got a point there - Ash should have noticed my aura around the hunter the moment he had broke in. I wondered why was Ash staring at me like that.

The angel jumped back. "The Heaven shall punish those who have sinned!" he exclaimed, and with a glare, he left. The angel himself was not that of a problem... problem was the change in his aura that I sensed. Humans are pretty much unreadable, but angels' and demons' emotions can be read in their natural energy field they have. The immortals are much more straightforward than humans.

Charles laid down his weapon and looked at me. Was there concern in his look? Seemed so. "You okay?" he asked. I said yes, but I thought that he was acting strange today. He kneeled over me. It was so sudden that my breath hitched. He lowered himself down and stole a kiss from my lips again, running his hand through my hair. I let him conquer my mouth, still wondering why was he so gentle today, but not reaching any conclusion. Unlike him, I didn't close my eyes, and I noticed that Ash was staring at us through the small window that was near the ceiling. When he saw that I was looking at him, he disappeared. I felt like he'll come back again. No, I _knew_ it. But at the moment, I had forgotten about him when Charles' rough palms ran down my chest and hips. I was well aware of that he wants to continue what we were doing before we got interrupted.

He pulled away. "Satan's son, eh?" he said. "Kinda..." I mumbled, "It's not like I'm proud to be blood-related to him." I didn't lie - I was not proud of that. Like hell I was, I mean, the Satan was such an ass and had so many children with so many races, humans, demons, angels, grim reapers, he had fucked anything he wanted. Thankfully, my mother was - for a demon - much more sophisticated, reasonable and... well, simply put, I liked her more than my father. I looked at Charles, afraid that he'll... He'll what? I didn't know. But no matter what exactly I feared, Charles' gaze was soft and he had a slight suggestion of smile on his lips. I've seen him like this sometimes before, but not often. He lowered his head down to my skin. I knew that now he'll bite on the bruise on my neck, preventing it from disappearing. In fact, my neck was already so rainbow-like that I thought he could be satisfied enough. Apparently, he wasn't.

"How come you weren't stronger when I caught you?" he whispered to the nape of my neck. I felt his teeth run over it, before I answered: "I told you back then. I haven't eaten for so long that I had almost no power whatsoever... Ha-aah..." His lips went lower to my nipple and stopped on it, sucking there while he thumbed over the other nub, causing me to moan. I closed my eyes, I felt them getting watery again... the same feelings day after day. "Don't," I whispered, but he only let out a dark chuckle. "Still the same, though we've done this countless of times," he answered. I knew that he won't ever hear my pleading out, and somewhere deep within my dark soul, I was glad.

_Another interruption?_ I thought with annoyance, when we heard a knock on the door. With a sigh, Charles got up and with a blade in his hand, he went to open it.

"Charles," the intruder had barged in without greeting, "I have a message for you. You must come back to America," he quickly said when he saw the hunter standing there with a sword in his hand and a dangerous, furious scowl on his face. The man who had came uninvited was young, and obviously less experienced than the hunter, he was probably just a messenger and nothing more. "There had a strange problem appeared and..." his voice slowly faded, as he noticed me. "The heck?" he managed to say. But Charles, being utterly annoyed, totally pissed off, snapped at him: "Ignore your surroundings and focus on me. I'm sure you've been warned that I'm short-tempered, psychopathic or sadistic or something like that. I don't know what did they think of this time, but I'm not very patient and if you don't tell me immediately the full message, I'll chop your arms off." I couldn't muffle the laugh that had struggled to get on my lips; Charles had seemed so serious and rabid at that moment, because he had been interrupted twice this evening. It was enjoyable to see him like that.

"Uh - oh, pardon me. So, they need you there, since you are the best hunter that had ever been to North America," the boy continued, squinting because of his desperate tries to not look at me. "Of course you will benefit from it..." he said, but Charles had interrupted him with "How serious?"

"Sorry?" the boy blinked, being a bit out of concept.

"How serious is the situation?"

The messenger ruffled his hair. "Very," he said. Obviously, that was all that Charles needed to know. "Fine then, I'll arrive there as soon as possible. Now, get out."

"Yessir, thankyousir, I'mgettingoutrightnow, byesir," the boy managed to say and then... I've never seen somebody in such a rush. Okay, _fine_, I'm a demon, so maybe I have. But still.

Charles looked at me, I gazed back. He seemed to be split, considering two options from which he didn't like either one. Slowly, he walked over to me, his brows furrowed. Then, he had decided. Touching my chin, he had kissed me softly again, then he said: "I'm going to say goodbye to the Earl, give me ten minutes."

Wait, wait waitwaitwait. Were we this close to the mansion? And how come I didn't know? How come that I couldn't sense Ciel? How come that nobody had searched for me? And moreover, how come that I have completely forgotten about the Earl? I looked at him. "Will... will he be okay? And how is he anyway?"

Charles smirked and finally it was that sarcastic man I've came to know before. "Without you, he'll be just fine. In fact, nowadays it's not rare to hear him laugh."

Oh. That kind of took my breath away. "R-Really?" I asked, my eyes flashing with interest for a moment... but then they became dull. "I wish I could hear it. I've never..." I sighed, lowering my eyelids. Ever since I was here, I was thinking only of myself and the stuff I was going through. "I think..." I whispered weakly, "I think I'll set him free." I focused on the pentagram on my hand, but it was impossible because of the pendants. "I'm leaving, be right back," I heard Charles say. I felt a slight touch on my wrist, and then the hunter got up and blew out the candle. I managed to turn my head towards him, as he made his way to the door. His movements were uneasy, and I could sense that he was worried.

For two minutes, I was still. For some reason, my body didn't seem so heavy as before, and I managed to rise my head and look at myself. The moment I realized why it was like that. Before leaving, Charles had taken off the pendant on my left hand. I stared at the pentagram. Then, with a deep sigh, I broke the contract and let the mark disappear. That was my goodbye gift to the boy - because regardless of if I was going to die or not, I decided not to come back to haunt him. No mater how it might seem, Ciel was a good kid and I couldn't give him more than a life without the fear of death by my hand. The fear of not existing anymore. And even if his soul were ever to come to hell, I would let it flee... dammit, what was I so sentimental for?

_Maybe that was Charles' intention. To free Ciel, to break me down and then leave, letting me to starve to death, being practically unable to move,_ I thought. That would be a logical decision, after all. After fifteen minutes, I felt that desperation started to overflow my blurry senses. I was probably right, he lied, he had left me, abandoned me, because he was a rationally thinking man...

The door had cracked open. Charles was there, panting. He was probably running all the way back here. He quickly closed the door and started packing - not like he had lots of things. Suddenly, he stopped. "Fuck it," he exclaimed and looked at me. "What do I do with you? I wanted to take you with me, yet it's impossible with you like this. But if I take all the crosses off you, you'll flee or try to kill me. Or both."

Have I mentioned before that I wouldn't be able to make myself run away? Yep, I have. But I didn't know why did I feel like that, so I was quiet for a while and watched him, as he was searching for some of his stuff while muttering silent curses. "I..." I said quietly, but he had immediately looked at me as if he awaited a confession or something. Ha, as if. "I think I can solve your dilemma... You see, the most logical thing would be to kill me." No, I didn't want to be dead, I just said it because the option was there. But he shook his head. "I can't do that." He didn't explain why, and I didn't ask. Instead, I continued. "Then, if you insist on taking me with you, wait until morning and then I can teleport us. By that time, it will be night there, and we can appear there without problems..."

He looked at me with a clear doubt. "For that I would have to free your power. There's no proof that you won't kill me; I can't believe the words of a demon."

I sighed. "But if you follow my words, you still have the whole night to be with me here, on the bed..." _That was probably a mistake_, I realized, when he jumped to me and stared right into my eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, his dark orbs glistening with another unrecognizable emotion. I shrugged and asked: "Why are _you _doing that?" I was referring to pretty much everything that had happened here within those walls, but mostly I wanted to know that why was he acting so unusually today. He smirked, his palm touched my chest and slid slowly down to my stomach. I'm sure I have said it before - that instant erection thingy. "At first it was simply because I wanted you to free Ciel. And look at me, how awesome I am, I succeeded. But later I had another reason, too." I raised my eyebrow: "What reason?"

"Do you want to know?" he breathed to my ear. When I attempted to nod, he straightened up and began stripping himself. As my eyes travelled down is body, I noticed with satisfaction that I was not the only one who was hard... Throwing his clothes on the floor, he sat to my lap. I squinted at the touch of our naked skin. "I think I'll tell you... later," he whispered and then he sealed my mouth with a kiss, as gentle as passionate, his palms holding my head, his elbows placed on my chest. "No talking," he added quietly and kneeled up, trailing his tongue down my neck. It tickled. When his hand ran over my body to my nether regions, I parted my lips and sighed, wanting him to continue. And he did. Grabbing my length, he slowly moved his hand up and down, but that in fact was not what he wanted. When I felt his fingetrips on my lips, I opened my mouth and let him put his digits inside. This was a regular occurence between us, me coating his fingers with saliva quickly just to make it easier for him. But this time, he acted a bit differently. His fingers went deeper than usual, and thankfully, I had no gag reflex, because if I were the same as humans, this world would meet some new colors.

It was arousing in an absolutely new way, his one hand in my crotch, the other... fingering my mouth. How ridiculous that was, but my body had welcomed this. I groaned to his fingers in strange pleasure. Eventually, he pulled his fingers out while at the smae time he made me spread my legs. There it was, and I knew what to expect.

Okay, maybe not exactly.

"Hah," I panted, because instead of cramming two of his fingers in as usual to make it as fast as possible, he slowly slid only one his finger inside and started moving it slowly. And now he knew perfectly how to touch me, because he always lightly brushed over my prostate, it wasn't even a real contact, only a mere suggestion of a touch, but it was enough. I would never tell him, but I wanted more than just that. As if he could hear my thoughts, he added another finger and moved them to stretch me, careful to gently meet the bundle of nerves inside of me every time.

I wanted it.

I wanted... _him_.

How idiotic I felt at that moment. But I couldn't help it. I was absolutely at the mercy of this savage, and... I can't say anything else, because if I did, I would never forgive myself. "Ack!" I gasped when he added the last finger. I trembled in pleasure and clutched the sheets under me, as that was all I could do. He pushed the digits deep in, then out. I was about to hook my legs around his shoulders, that was just how we always did it. But he had sat down on the bed and lifted my unresisting body, positioning myself in his lap. I felt his dick warming my lower back, as he grabbed the necklace around my neck and ripped it off. Then that one on my hand had followed. "If you try anything funny, you'll regret it," Charles warned me. I knew that he was never too far from his holy weapons, but I wasn't going to try anything. Though I was still weak, it was as I could breathe again after what seemed like forever. I could move, but I let him manipulate with my body.

He had turned me around, face to face, legs spreaded over his tights. I was blushing deeply, I knew I was, because I could feel the hot on my cheeks. He embraced me, inhaling deeply. I let him do so, but then it had lasted maybe too long in my opinion. I slowly pushed him down on the bed; he was watching me, his caution never fading. I laid myself on him, our hard lengths pressed together. He groaned and turned me over so quickly that I almost broke my wings. Thankfully, I managed to hide them before it happened. He looked at me. "Show me your wings, kitty," he whispered. I've told him many times that my name was not kitty, and he couldn't care less. I obeyed, spreading my wings from under my back. Now, when I had some of my power back, I could change myself back into the human form, but I didn't. Charles had seemed to like this one more. While I was questioning myself why am I going with it, he licked my neck. I hummed quietly, he knew how to make me enjoy it. The question here was, why.

He had grabbed my hips and after he pushed himself inside of me, being awarded by a loud moan that had escaped from my lips, I wrapped my legs around him. By now, it was no longer painful. He made me get used to it, and helped me to like it. As in reward, I was not muffling the sounds that he forced from me, and we... we simply drove each other over the edge. Today he was way gentler than usual, but despite that, or maybe because of that, I came in record time. He moved his hips a few more times, then I felt him stain me from the inside.

He pulled out and collapsed on me with a huff. Wrapping his arms around me in tight embrace, he pressed his lips to my ear. "I love you," he whispered with a sleepy tone. I stared to the dark. Just what kind of relationship had exactly developed between us?


	3. Chapter Three:Curiosity Killed the Angel

**_Chapter Three: Curiosity Killed the Angel_**

I opened my eyes. Of course I wasn't asleep, but I could hardly move the whole night, and so I closed them to wait for the morning to come. And this time, my movement was restrained not by some holy symbols or so... No. This time, it was because of Charles' arms tightly wrapped around my chest. No matter what I tried, he wouldn't let go of me, and I didn't feel like hurting him to free myself. "Come on, Charles, wake up," I said. He only hummed and nuzzled his nose into the nape of my neck, laying himself on my body. I clenched my teeth - he shouldn't have done this. When he was not moving, it was okay, but as he did this... yeah, I've mentioned it twice already. I struggled to shake him down of me. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He squinted with a scowl. "Mornin'... Damn, I actually said it yesterday, didn't I," he mumbled. At first I didn't know what did he mean by this, but then I understood. "Yeah, you did," I nodded. He got up on his elbows and looked down on me. "I'm such an idiot."

"Regretting it?" I asked when he got up and went to wash his face in the bucket of water he had prepared there. "Shit, that's cold," he swore when he got the water in his hands and splashed it on his face. Then he took some of the water in his mouth and tried to wash the morning breath away. He looked at me, swallowing the water, and answered: "No, can't say I am. It was the truth, you know." I smiled. Such things like morning breath never bothered me - I don't have to breathe, after all. "That's why I'm asking if you regret it. If it were a lie, you probably wouldn't really care."

He walked over to me and grabbed my chin. Though the touch was gentle, he looked like's going either to kill me, or to rape me any second. Then his gaze softened, as he leaned down and kneeled next to the bed, kissing me. "You sure you wanna go with me?" he asked quietly. I stared back at him for a while, I thought we've already discussed this. Hm, maybe humans needed to get reassured from time to time. I shrugged my shoulders: "If not, what would you do?" He moved his shoulders in the same motion as I did a moment ago: "I have no idea." I chuckled. "Don't worry, I promised I'll help you to get there, so I'm going with you." I looked at him as he said that it's good and he's glad. Then he stood up. "Shit, wear something on!" I exclaimed when I saw his dick hanging just a few centimeters from my face.

"I was about to," he growled at me. "And you should, too. I hope you won't mind wearing my clothes, because yours are kinda in pieces, you know." He stopped for a second, one leg in his pants. He eyed me. "But you're smaller than me... Gotta buy you something later." I didn't answer, because I didn't really care; after all, once at his place, I doubt he would allow me to wear something. "So you said that there's night now?" he asked.

"According to my calculations, yes," I said and got up when he threw at me his spare pants and shirt. "Would you mind giving me a belt?" I asked. He looked at me and started to laugh; I had my shirt unbuttoned and was holding the seam of my pants with my hands, since if I'd let go, they'd fall down. "You have such small ass," he snorted, but gave me a belt anyways. As I was buckling it, I wasn't looking at him, and so I gasped when he was suddenly in front of me. His hands have reached behind me as he pinned me to the wall, and I felt his warm palms grasping my butt. He pressed himself towards me, and I closed my eyes, my arms hanging limp down. "If you'll continue, I won't have the power to teleport us," I whispered, my voice slightly shaking. He sighed and kissed my neck before letting go of me. "Sorry, you're so hard to resist," he said and grabbed his backpack that fell on the ground before.

"Tell me where exactly are we going," I said while trying to adjust the pants so that my erection won't rub against the rough cloth.

"North," he said and started searching between some papers he had on the table. Finally, with a victorious smile, he pulled out a map. There were some circles from mugs, as he was working late at night and drinking coffee, but the destination he was pointing at was still clearly visible. "My house is somewhere around this point," he said. I looked at that. Oh well. I walked closer to him. He was watching me with eyes slightly narrowed. "Why the heck are you blushing?" he asked.

"Oh, am I? Well... to teleport, we must hold each o-" before I could finish the sentence, he stepped closer to me and embraced me. I gulped. "O-Okay... Hold on tight, just to be safe," I said silently. "_Non est progressum sine sanguine est,*****_" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his torso. Darkness had engulfed us, and I felt Charles twitch, but I didn't let go of him, instead, I squeezed him tighter. If I let go of his body, he'd end up in the empty space between the human world and the Hell. As the freezing wind was whirling around us, I had to watch over him not only because he might get blown away, but also because the wind was... hungry. Starving for life. This was not like the Earth where the wind was caused by natural cycles; this was the mix of all long-forgotten gods which were overpowered by the Christian God. Then, the raging cry of the cold gale faded.

We were standing on the grass, a starry sky above us. The cold wind was not blowing anymore, instead the warmth of summer night had welcomed us. "I hope that you hadn't forgotten anything," I whispered weakly, "because you would have to wait until I regain my power." I collapsed on his shoulder; without his help, I couldn't stand.

"If I knew what would happen to you, I would have chosen the longer way," he sighed. "Can you keep this form until we reach my house? I don't want to scare anybody," he whispered to my ear. I nodded, agreeing silently. "Do you know it around here?" I asked quietly. "Did I manage to reach our destination?"

"Yeah, it's like five minutes from here, good job, kitty," he smiled at me. I tried to stand on my own, but I couldn't; my legs refused to coöperate. "I told you, my name's not kitty," I managed to say. He looked at me. "Until you're able to stand by yourself, I'm going to call you kitty." Then, he lifted me from the ground to carry me. I struggled, it was embarrassing. But as I had only enough strength to stay in the human shape, I couldn't do much. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder, giving up. For the first time in my whole life, I fell asleep (losing consciousness doesn't count).

* * *

I opened my eyes. "Huh?" I made a surprised sound, because no matter what I had expected, it was nothing like this. I was on a bed that in a room that was maybe even more luxurious than those at Ciel's mansion, the furniture was expensive and I noticed that the floor was still slightly wet, as somebody cleaned it just moments ago. I tried to sit up, but then I gave up and collapsed back down on the soft bed. I wondered what happened when I was sleeping.

"Awake already?" Charles had appeared in my vision field. He was wearing an expensive, white suit and a black shirt, and his hair were for the first time not tied up in a ponytail. He sat down next to me and caressed my hair. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," I said quietly. It was clear that he doesn't believe me, but I didn't want to talk about that now. "Where are we?" My eyes were roaming over the strangely expensive and luxurious interior.

"Huh? This is my house, kitty. Have you forgotten? I am a noble, too." I couldn't help but to chuckle at it. "Ever considered behaving like one?" I asked, teasing him. "Of course I have forgotten after I was completely ravished by you. And after all the curses and swearing you let out while we were at the cross. That's not how nobles behave."

He smiled; I saw this kind of smile for the first time on his face. It was a dark, somewhat horrifying smile with a trace of satisfaction and maybe a slight touch of some twisted, bitter happiness. He leaned down to my face and inhaled. I've already noticed some time ago how much he loves my scent, and I was kind of happy because of that. It was strange that though normally I liked his scent too, this time I also smelled a faint, but very unpleasant odour. His mouth brushed over mine and I parted my lips, waiting for him to kiss me. But this time came a disappointment - he pulled away without going any further. "Sorry, I have to visit the higher-ups now, and if I kissed you, they would know it. I also had to bathe myself in holy water to wash you from off my skin." I pouted in disapproval, and when he saw it, he let out an amused laugh. "Don't worry, kitty, I'll be sure to rub you all over me again. But," he got serious, "you should get some rest. You are still too exhausted. Bye for now," he winked at me and then he left, closing the door behind him. "Bye," I muttered. He was right, I could barely have my eyes open.

I slowly let the slumber take over me. Which was probably, as I've found out later, a horrible mistake.

* * *

When I woke up again, at first I thought that I am still asleep and dreaming. Unfortunately, the opposite was true. I was someplace that looked like a church or a chapel, I had my arms tied behind my back and because of the rope, I was touching the ground only with my toes (yes, I was barefoot ever since Charles had kidnapped me) and I had the rope tied around me so that I was bent over and couldn't do anything about it. "Fuck," I mumbled. This hadn't seemed like one of Charles' perversities, he had kind of a different taste - no matter what we were doing, he always wanted to see my flushed face, he loved to watch me falling apart in his hands. This was absolutely different, though I was naked again.

"I'm about to do that to you... Fully awake?" I heard a voice and I nearly spat on the ground. This was just irritating. Ash. It was Ash who had brought me here. I had no idea what was he thinking, to tie me up like this, but if somebody would ask me - there was only one person who had the right to do such thing now. I think I don't even have to name him, right?

The angel stepped closer and trailed one of his fingers down my back. I didn't like it; his skin was silky soft, and I was used to the rough touch of Charles' palms. "What do you want?" I growled at the angel, who was staring at me as if he was trying to make some kind of decision.

"I want to know what's so great about it," he answered thoughtfully. "How could he be so happy while having a sexual intercourse with the Satan's son?" He leaned down to my face and stared into my eyes.

"Aren't angels sexless? Like, not being any gender?" I asked; this was something I was kind of interested in. Education of course, not fucking with a neuter.

"Wrong," he shook his head. "We're hermaphrodites. Oh, and don't worry, that hunter of yours won't find us here." With that, he walked behind me; I felt his hands grab my butt and pull my ass cheeks apart. I squinted. His touches were totally unexperienced, he had probably never touched anyone this way. But he was watching us before, so I had supposed that he had learned the theory. Now, he was _exploring _and experimenting, which was unpleasant. He licked his finger and prodded it inside of me. I gritted my teeth - this guy really had no idea how to do this.

He straightened up and pulled his finger out. Judging by the rustling I heard, now was his cock about to follow. I clenched my teeth when, as expected, the head of his member touched my entrance. I knew that it's unlikely for him to last long, but still, I hated the whole idea of him fucking me. He thrust himself in and I grunted; even Charles did a better job preparing me our first time. Ash had no idea why did the hunter stick his fingers into me, and so he didn't do it as much as he should. Though I wasn't enjoying it whatsoever, Ash apparently did. "Ssso tight," he hissed while cramming his whole length inside of me. With satisfaction, I noticed that Charles was bigger.

I felt him twitch. Now it should come any second - his release. I hardly resisted the urge to count to ten, he was _that_ predictable. "Oh God," he moaned and I felt his dick throb as he had filled my ass with his cum. He pulled out after a few moments, and leaned hs elbows on me as I was in front of him. He was shivering in post-orgasmic delight. I scowled at the feeling of his sperm leaking out of me.

Suddenly, with a noise, the door had cracked open. I couldn't see the people who have entered the room, but there were only two beings who had this entrée style. "Shit, what in the devil!" I heard a familiar voice - a voice that I haven't heard for almost two hundred years. "Are you alright? What was he gonna do to you?" another voice demanded an answer, and I felt Ash being dragged away from me. Haven't heard this one even longer.

"He already did. You're late, brothers," I chuckled. My elder brother that went on the Earth by the name Kaan, and the eldest of us, Mephisto the XVI. I had no idea how many Mephisto have really existed, but this Mephisto, _our_ Mephisto, liked that number, so he added it to his name. The three of us had the same parents - the father as well as the mother. And as far as I know, we all didn't really like our father. Kaan had stepped closer and cut the rope. Usually, I would simply land on my feet, but today, thanks to Charles, I was so powerless that I simply collapsed on the ground.

"S'it man, 'ow come yer so weak?" I heard Mephisto say. He stepped closer and poked my shoulder with his foot. At the corner of my eye, I could see Ashe's feet hanging a few inches above the ground. "S'that 'cause of this fucker?" he asked and shook his hand. Ash let out a choking sound. "No, it's not because of him. Now, would any of you be so _kind _ and get this rope off me?"

Kaan had leaned down and simply ripped the rope to shreds. Then he helped me to get up; I had to lean on his shouledr, or I would fall. He was always much more flegmatic and calmer than Mephisto, but this time I could hear real worries from his voice: "Who made you this weak?"

"If I told you, you would kill that person as well as everyone sharing their name. I know you two maybe too well, Kaan. Mephisto would go on a rampage and destroy a few towns before breakfast, and you would burn down the entire continent, Kaan. You're not gonna hear it." They have looked at me with confused expressions. "S't'ere anythin' wron' wit' dat?" Mephisto asked. No, he was not joking, that's just how he always was. I sighed. They were always so overprotective, and I was just their little brother who had no right to control his fate.

"Look, get me some clothes... no, not his! I'm not gonna wear that, I would feel like a pussy!" I exclaimed when Mephisto was about to tug Ashe's shirt down. My brother just shrugged his shoulders. "Watcha wanna do now?" he asked. I closed my eyes. This was the most difficult part about it. "I need to go back."

"To w'ere?" Again, it was Mephisto. He never pronounced properly. Kaan was never talkative, so Mephisto was doing the job instead.

With a sigh, I answered: "To the one that made me this weak."

* * *

***I don't know if it's correct, but it's supposed to mean "There's no progress without blood". Sorry for that, I can't speak latin, but Sebastian is just the type to speak dead languages.  
**


	4. Chapter Four: Reunions Can Be Awkward

**_Chapter Four: Reunions Can Be Awkward_**

"Wha'?" Mephisto asked, looking at me with a confused expression. Damn it, I knew this will be hard to explain. It was not like I didn't like my brother, but he was the most dumb one from the three of us. On the other hand, Kaan had probably received Mephisto's deal of intellect as well as his own at birth. "Could you guys just get me soething to wear?" I said, not feeling like I could explain the whole situation at the moment.

As soon as I finished the sentence, Kaan had disappeared, and I had to quickly lean on Mephisto. We both have sensed the cold outburst of wind and I knew well where did our mid-brother go. Usually, it wouldn't take him even a minute to be back, but now he was taking his time. The _Hurricane Kaan _was taking his time, though he was almost as fast as light.

Why was Kaan called a Hurricane? Why indeed. He was on the outside the passive, phlegmatic and thoughtful type, but in fact, I was proud to say that he's one of the most feared demons. In the past there were times when he fought bathed in gore of his enemies, and I remember that thoughtful expression on his face all the time, only his eyes were glistening. He shows off something else only when it comes to us, his brothers, or our mother. And our father, too, but in an absolutely different way.

We never liked the Hell Lord.

Kaan had appeared in front of us again. He was holding my clothes, my heeled shoes (hell yes!) and a small package. "Lilith sends her greetings and she wanted me to give you this," Kaan said. There was a slight smile on his lips (and it got scared where the hell did it appear and faded quickly). Of course, he was talking about our mother. She, Lilith, the Black Moon. When he handed the things over and my fingers touched the package, I felt a jolt of energy rush through my body. Oh, Lilith, thank you! (I would say _bless you, _but I'm a demon. We don't say such things.) Before I opened it, I already knew what was inside.

Some people would consider it sick. Actually, definitely most of the humans would consider it sick. It was an amulet made of... hair. Black and white, as she poured some of her energy to share it with her son, though her original hair color was ginger. It wasn't that much of energy loss for her, she probably didn't even notice the drop, but it was enough for me to use as a stepping board to get on my own feet again. Literally. I stood up and tied the hair around my hand as a bracelet, then I began dressing myself. I wore my tight pants (that weren't _too _tight in the front) and my sleeveless shirt. Black, black, black. I liked black. As I wore my shoes, I felt like being reborn. I spreaded my arms _and _my wings, looking at the ceiling. "I just need the sky above me and it'll be perfect," I said.

We walked out into the broad daylight. As I covered my eyes form the sun rays, I've noticed that in fact we're almost at the same place where Charles and I teleported to the other day. Heh. Was Ash really this stupid? I had expected him to drag me further. Then again, I was probably heavy and Charles would never search for me in a church.

I wonder, did he search for me? Is he searching now? Did he even care? And why in the _fuck _was I thinking like a lovestruck teenager?

We slowly followed the path down the hill.

"So who's 'at? Why do ya want ta find 'im?" Obviously, it was Mephisto, who spoke. I looked at him; I didn't really know how to answer. And moreover, I had no idea how to explain it. As I said before in a nicer way, he was sometimes too dumb. "I can't tell you," I answered after a pause. Kaan didn't say anything, as it was his nature.

"C'mon, tell us, lil' bro," he punched my shoulder. I had no clue why, but it was his way to show empathy (though in fact he was pretty much as empathic as a dead hippo). "Is 'at revenge?" I chuckled; 'revenge' was one of the few words he actually always pronounced right. "Is not," I said. This time, Kaan couldn't stand it any longer and sighed: "Mephisto, pay attention to his energy field for once."

"Wha'?" he asked and I saw him squint, as he tried to focus on my aura. "Ah. Oh. Hah. I see. A'kay."

"See what?" I wondered out lout.

And unusually, it was Kaan who shot a question on me: "So, who exactly is your new mate?"

I made a choking sound. "What - hm. Okay, you got me." I sighed, as they were staring at me, waiting for my response, nad took another deep breath again before I dared to say: "He's... a demon hunter."

Exactly seventeen seconds of dead silence. I counted it. Then, they both exclaimed in unison: "Whaaaaaaaat?"

"Look, it's a bit compli-" I started, but Mephisto had interrupted me with a scary scowl on his face: "_'_ow could a demon 'unter make ya _bottom_?" I gave him an unreadable look and then I clenched my teeth, ready to jump right in the dirty dark pit of problems and misunderstandings. "How could he make me? Well... _quickly._ In fact, I hadn't told him, but he did it exactly what would any topping demon do after discovering their 'perfect' other."

Kaan snarled. That was the biggest outburst of emotions I've ever seen on him so far. "Kidnap and rape?" he said, to which reacted Mephisto with "Shit, seriously?" Well of course, my eldest brother was a natural top and he didn't know a thing about that - because the tops were never aware of what exactly were they doing to their bottoming mates.

"It's precisely as Kaan said. It's not like I can do anything about it now; I'm simply bound to him since then. But he doesn't know."

"Since you are bound to him, you should be able to sense him. Where is he now?" I think I don't have to repeat the speaker's name; his speech sounded like music, compared to Mephisto's accent. I answered with a tiny hint of surprise: "He's at home now, at least I suppose this is his house. He hadn't told me. But now he's in there."

Kaan smiled again. It was strange how emotional he was today. Okay, fine, it was not a smile, it was merely a corner of his mouth lifted slightly upwards. But he probably didn't even know what a real smile is. "I can't wait to meet him," he said and that moment, I understood why was he smiling. _Crap. _

Unlike Kaan, Mephisto was much more straightforward. "If he ain't good enough fer ya, he's dead." I should have expected this, I really should. "Hold it, you two. I don't want to end up with three corpses in my arms," I said as I opened the gate to the mansion gardens.

Immediately, we were noticed. Some girls in maid clothes started squeaking and ran to the house; Mephisto ruffled his fire red hair. "Why're they runnin'?" Oh, right, because we all were in our demon forms now? Maybe? I noticed that one of the maids didn't run, she was standing there and though she was shaking as a leaf in the wind, she didn't seem to worry about her life. "What'cha starin' at?" Mephisto barked at her. Out of reflex, we gave ter a triple death glare.

I clenched my teeth. It must have looked pretty impressive when I bared them at my brother, because the maid's face went pale. "You know what, Mephisto? Just be quiet. What is it you want?" I turned my face to her. Her cheeks turned red when she took a small step back and murmured: "Um... Are you, by any chance, the guest that sir Charles had here yesterday?" When I slowly nodded, she continued: "When he came back and found out that you've disappeared, he went on a rampage, destroying things. Now he's in the back with a machete, chopping wood with it even though it's summer... He said he'll kill you if you come back. I don't really understand it, but-"

She was not standing at a strategically good place. There was a bush next to her, and I saw the movement behind her a little too late. A strong hand grabbed her waist, interrupting her and shoving her aside - right to the branches of the bush. She squeaked, but I didn't really pay attention to her. In front of me there was Charles, furious scowl on his face, his dark orbs burning with ire; his eyes were slightly red and if I didn't know better, I would think that he cried. But of course he didn't, and that's why they were this shade of red. "Jenny, get lost," he said to the maid, but his eyes were locked on my face; she did so quickly, knowing that he was about to burst in anger and that was not a good time to be around.

Once she disappeared, he stepped closer to me, his gaze never leaving mine. My brothers were ready to attack him any second, though Mephisto was reduced to one hand, since the other was clutching Ashe's neck, but bloodshed was not what I wanted; moreover, Charles was ignoring them. Or it at least seemed like that. Now that I had some power back, I could see his hand moving and I would be easily able to dodge it, but I didn't do anything to evade; instead, I let him grab my throat. He applied pressure, knowing well that this alone wouldn't be enough to choke me. "Where have you been?" he growled. "Brought friends with you to kill me?"

I shook my head, though it was hard to do so with his fingers around my neck. "I was kidnapped," I managed to whisper when he saw I wanted to say something and he loosened the grip a bit. "Ki-what?" he looked at me, as if I had grown a second head at the moment. "By Ash. That angel over there," and then I added: "He raped me. My brothers had thankfully sensed that something's wrong and came to the rescue." The muscles on his arm have slowly loosened and he stopped squeezing me. "Brothers, eh?" he said; his eyes slowly turned to Mephisto and the angel in his hand. "You, I would like to ask you to give me that dipshit. I'm gonna _kill _him, but before I do that, I'll make him _beg _for death," he hissed through clenched teeth, and I didn't doubt that he would gladly fulfill his threat. But Mephisto shook his head: "S'ry, pal, but this fucker is in _our _hands now. I can tell ya that he'll suffer a lot, though," he answered, and there was the same dark expression on his face that Charles had.

Just why do I have to bear all the protecting and caring? Not that I complain, but sometimes it's hard to deal with.

Charles shrugged his shoulders: "Fine then, but make sure to not let him die quickly." Suddenly, Kaan, who was silent until now, stepped closer and placed his palm on my wing. "I think he's good enough, little brother. Be careful to not spoil anything; humans aren't the same as our kind." I nodded. "I know." Charles turned his face to me, and clearly wanted an explanation to our conversation. I gulped, as I didn't really want to tell him the whole forever-mate thing. I haven't mentioned it before, but once a demon finds somebody as I did (okay, _he_ found me, but that's not relevant), they just have to stay together until one of them dies. With demons it's for eternity (unless they're killed), with Charles it will last a shorter time.

"I... uh..." I looked away, searching for words.

Suddenly, he was face-to-face with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer, embracing me tightly. "I don't fucking care," he mumbled with nose buried in the crook of my neck. "Not now." I gasped, because I didn't expect him to do this. I knew I was probably blushing again, and when he slid his hand lower, down my spine to my ass, I closed my eyes. "N-No, wait. Not now and here. Dammit, my _brothers _are watching." I pulled a face when I inhaled. "You still reek of holy water," I added. "How did the meeting go?"

He pulled away and caressed my cheek, and I blushed deeper because of that. At first when this was happening to me I came to the conclusion that something was totally wrong with me. Now, I realised what exactly happened to me, nad I only hoped that Charles will be willing to... keep me. Otherwise I would be bound to stay in the space between the Earth and the Hell as a lost soul, accompanying the freezing wind. And yes, I said _to __keep me_. Because I'm playing the submissive role here. "Care to introduce us?" he asked instead of answering my question.

"Right. As you two know who is this, I'll just say his name again: this is Charles. Charles," I let my wings disappear since they started to get annoying, getting in everybody's face and stuff, "my brother, Kaan, and our eldest brother, Mephisto."

"_Kaan? _Could it be the _Hurricane _Kaan_? _And, Mephisto_ the XVI_.?" he asked with interest. Oh, right. He had probably heard these names before. I was kind of afraid of his reaction, but he surprised me yet again when he said: "It's a pleasure to meet you two, though I doubt that we'll ever meet on the battlefield since I have _this _now." As he said '_this_', he pulled me closer roughly. I bit my lip, because I had his thigh against my groin.

Kaan, as indifferent as always, nodded in agreement. "No hard feelings. Come, Mephisto, they won't be needing us now," he added, a slight suggestion of a smile on his lips, as he was watching me, shivering and slowly surrendering, because it felt indescribably and strangely good to be like this in his arms. He squeezed my ass an I let out a muffled moan. "B-Bye, and say my thanks to Lilith," I said to the two older demons just a glimpse before they disappeared.

Charles hugged me even tighter, bringing me as close as he could. "I don't give a damn that it's still day, I'm just gonna take you rough," he muttered before biting the skin on my neck. "Come with me, kitty. I'll have a bath and then we jump on to it."

As he was saying that, I felt my face flush again. I think I'll have to tell him about demon mating. But, I won't have the time yet.


	5. Chapter Five: What Else

**Sorry guys, I'm in no mood for a big smut, so let it just be fluffy. Maybe we'll get all smutty later, ok?**

* * *

**_Chapter Five: What Else_**

I slowly followed Charles to the house. As I was watching his broad shoulders, I felt much smaller than I actually was. He looked back at me and smiled; I saw that his eyes were sparkling, as if he was happy and relieved to see me again, as if I were away ten years instead of a day or so. His hand reached for mine and grabbed my wrist. "Come, I can't stand it much longer," he said quietly and with that, we started running.

There was a decorative lake in front of us and it took me only a second to understand what was he up to. I smirked, and when he jumped off the ground, I spreaded my wings. He fell under the water and let go of my hand due to the fall. With a grin, I was hovering just a few centimeters above the water surface, waiting for him to swim up.

"That's playing dirty," he exclaimed when his head was out of the water. Before I noticed it, he grabbed me and pulled me down so that he wasn't the only one soaking wet. I couldn't help but laugh at this situation. "You were impatient and so you decided to wash the holy water off in this pond?" I asked while chuckling. "That's exactly what I did," he snarled at me. "Any complaints?" I shook my head. "None."

"Good," he said. "Also, this is not a pond, it's a lake."

"Seems too small to be one."

"But it's not small enough for a pond," he argued back. Suddenly, he grabbed me around my waist and pulled closer. Our lips were nearly touching, when he whispered: "You... look like a wet kitten. So cute and pitiable." I struggled, trying to free myself. "Let's go," he said. "I can't wait for you to take those clothes off."

"Do you like me only when I'm naked or something?" I retorted.

"No, it's just that I like you _more _when you're naked."

* * *

The room we entered was dark. The moment I closed the door behind us, he pinned me to the wall and started undressing me. His fingers brushed over the skin of my hips as he grabbed my black sleeveless shirt and was about to pull it over my head. I grabbed his wrists and held them to prevent him from taking my shirt off; he looked in my eyes, a confused expression on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked. Of course, he knew that I was never able to resist him, and to be honest, not even now; my body was shivering for his touch. But I wanted him to know _that thing_ before we do it, because the more we slept together, the more my fate was being forged with his, only he was unaware of it. If he refused to keep me, it would turn out really bad for me.

"There's something I need to tell you," I muttered, staring at the floor (he had quite a nice carpet in here, but that was not the reason). I was afraid of his reaction. The way I put it made it sound even worse, as if I carried a disease or something. Though he knew that I, as a demon, could hardly be ill, he kind of froze in the place and obviously was worried about what I'll say. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks, and I mentally cursed everything that I could. I had to look totally ridiculous at that moment.

"You know how we... started, right?" I said. In fact, I didn't really mean to put it as a question, but I was nervous, so it just came out like this.

"Yeah, so?" he said. "Don't tell me that you got cold feet because of that all of a sudden."

I shook my head. "No, that's not it." With all my courage, I looked at the face that was in front of me, and with a big weight on my chest I said: "Because of what and _how _you did it... I belong to you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked. I knew he wouldn't understand it from the way I said it. I tried it a little differently. "Do you know anything about demons' mating, Charles? We all exist divided into three basic types, as in the submissive ones, the neutral ones and the ruling ones. I was born as a neutral, and you made yourself my ruler. Therefore, now I'm your submissive. The problem is," I took a deep breath, although I had no need to, "when a submissive gets their ruler, their master, their significant other, they can't live without them. If the ruler gets bored with their submissive and throws them away, the latter is bound to die and join the freezing, hungry gale above the Styx." I leaned closer to him, a look of desperation probably showing on my face. "Will you keep me, Charles?" I asked quietly, but vigorously.

He narrowed his eyes. "So this is what it was about? Look, kitty. What after I grow old and eventually die? I'm not as young as I used to be, and now I'm probably in the best time of my life. I'm not immortal and I age, I won't be able to give you even a millionth of your lifetime. Are you okay with that?"

"There are ways to make somebody immortal," I muttered. He shook his head in disapproval: "I want to keep the last bit of my humanity that I still have left. I don't want to become a demon, not even for you." I gulped, but I could completely understood that. "I can't lengthen your lifespan," I whispered, closing my eyes so that I didn't have to look at the sad expression on his face, "but if you want to, I can preserve your body. It won't age until your time will come. You will stay strong and powerful 'til your very last moments."

"Can't we talk about it later?" he asked. "I _am _going to keep you as long as I can. I promise." He embraced me and I felt like I'm melting in his arms, because I nearly got all what I wanted. Leaning my head on his shoulder, I whispered: "Maybe we can find a way for you to become an immortal. I know a few, maybe they'll help us. They're human, you know."

Charles made me look at him. "I also have something to tell you, kitty." By that time, I somehow enjoyed the nickname he gave to me, though I hoped he'll call me by my name sometimes - the name that the Earl gave me and that I decided to keep. "What is it?" I asked, looking into his dark eyes. He kissed me and hugged me tightly, then he quietly said: "You asked me about the meeting before. They found out that I was keeping a demon, and told me to kill you. I told the old farts to fuck off, so now I'm officially no longer a member of their Hunters' Order. They kicked me out."

I jerked back, hitting the wall behind me; I gave him the most surprised stare I was capable of, not actually being able to believe that he would just go and throw all the years of work away only because of me. "Are you serious?" I said. "You threw everything that you had.. for me?"

"Yeah," he chuckled and pulled me closer again. "It's not like I can't keep on hunting the demons illegally, you know. Also, I have something more important than their Order." His hand gently clutched my hair and he lightly brushed his lips over mine. Then, I found myself getting drowned in the most awesome kiss ever. He hummed and deepened the contact of our tongues, as if we were to never separate again. His hands grabbed my shirt again, and this time, I let him pull that thing over my head and throw it aside. My clothes were no longer damp, but his were and I decided that I should get them off of him so that he wouldn't catch a cold. I unbuttoned his shirt and he began stripping. Soon, he was all naked. I simply had to admire how built up he was, how scarred he was, how indestructible he seemed. Stepping closer, I slowly trailed kisses along all the scars on his chest, going lower and lower in the process. Eventually, I reached his groin. Grabbing the organ with my hand, I kneeled, brought the tip to my mouth and gave a quick look to Charles. "Can I?" timidly, I asked.

He moved us both so that his he was leaning his back against the wall. "If you want to," he said, but I could clearly see that in fact he wants me to do it, that he practically needs my lips around his cock. I slowly circled the head with my tongue and tickled him in the slit before I took the hard organ in my mouth. As I said sometime before, I have no gag reflex, so I took him as deep as I could, one of my hands moving along with my head, the other gently caressing his thigh. He had no taste in particular, but I knew that it just means that it's okay. If I disliked his taste, there would definitely be something utterly wrong. Accidentally, I brushed over the sensitive skin of his member with my teeth, and immediately I felt his hand in my hair. At first I thought that I made a big mistake and that he wants me to stop, but I was wrong, he only pushed my head deeper so that I could take in most of his length. Bobbing my head back and forth, I couldn't smile, but if I could... I was driving him crazy and I was well aware of that. I felt him throb in my moth and I felt the urge to go even faster, so I did, my tongue pressed flat against his dick.

"Oh yes," he gasped and grabbed a fistful of my hair, his hips bucking into my mouth so deep that I touched the skin around the base of his cock with my lips. I felt him outburst in my gullet and I swallowed hard, milking him more. His back arched and he let out a shaky moan, as the last drops of his release were shot down my throat. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out of my mouth and slowly kneeled in front of me so that our faces were on the same level. I swallowed, just to be sure; he leaned to me and kissed me, tasting his own, slightly bitter taste from my lips. His hands pushed me down on the ground, as our lips connected, and I moaned through my nose.

"That was awesome," he whispered and ran his palm over my chest to my crotch, happy to find the big bulge there. I screwed my eyes shut; now, if he would unzip my pants now and gave me a few pumps, I would surely cum, I was that hard. He could tell, and so he did what I was afraid of - he didn't free my pulsing organ, no. He palmed me strongly over the leather (yeah, I had leather pants on, so what?), watching me squirm on the floor in delight. As he was moving his hand, I saw white sparkles on the edge of my vision field, and before I knew it, my hips bucked against the warmth of his fingers, my back have arched and I gasped. He made me come without undressing me. I felt embarrassed and mortified, but whan I dared to look at him, he was just happy. With a smile, he leaned closer to me and kissed me on the neck. "Prematurely cumming, eh?" he said.

Yes, he _was _happy.

Also, he was a total prick.

Not that I would mind.


	6. Chapter Six: Love Your Cruelty

**Ah screw it, I'll just update randomly. It's hard to update in a certain order (which I originally intended to), when the ideas come and go like shy fawns. (More like beasts, but who the hell cares.)**

**Also, lemme warn ya - as the last chap was so fluffy, this one won't be. It will contain much more violence. If you are against it, if you were happy with Sebby's and Charlie's relationship - close your eyes and don't read this. I'm not going to break them apart, but they won't be all lovey-dovey in this one. Got it? Kaaay, kind of kidding. But do not expect anything too sweet at the beginning.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Love Your Cruelty  
**_

It was dark and quiet. And cold. Even if I opened my eyes, I wouldn't see a thing, because this room was completely empty. And because I had a blindfold on. It was a week already since Charles agreed to keep me as long as he can, and six days since I was punished by him. What for? Hell if I knew. Okay, I guess I _did _know, but it seemed too stupid. He, the only one person I would and will ever submit to, became jealous. He became jealous over something I had nothing to do with.

That day, actually the morning after the night in which we fucked like rabbits during mating season, I was asleep. I have finally and easily discovered pleasure in shutting my brain and my body off, and thanks to that, I have also realised that my energy doesn't need to be refilled that often - my hunger for souls was getting smaller and smaller. Not like it disappeared completely, but I was feeling better. And so, I enjoyed my sleep. I hope I do not have to mention that I was naked, since a), my clothes from yesterday became kinda radioactive because of my early release, b), I had no spare clothes, and c), because it's nice to sleep in the strong, warm arms of your ruler and the more naked you are, the nicer it gets. He got up earlier than me though, because he had to do something, and so I was resting alone. Suddenly, I heard a rustling sound and felt warmth on my chest. My eyes cracked open, and before I could move even a millimeter, soft lips were pressed on mine.

_Female _lips.

I grabbed the woman's shoulders and pushed her away. It was one of the maids and I had no fucking idea what was she thinking. She came to this room yesterday night and saw us, and Charles ignored her, so I had no other option but to do so as well. I recall that she ran away when he turned his back to her, but I didn't know anything about her. In spite of her gender. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked. "I saw you two yesterday. You took the man whom I..." she muttered and then she jumped forward again, kissing me once more. I struggled - I didn't want to hurt her, after all, she was one of Charles' maids, and - and speak of the devil and he shall appear. He was suddenly standing at the door, his arms folded on his chest, face completely emotionless, but his eyes were glowing with anger. He stepped closer as silent as a ghost and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. "You are fired, and be thankful that I'm not planning on injuring you." He threw her on the floor and she landed there with a loud thud. "Out of my house, now," he growled at her. She got up and left, crying, and just stared as I didn't understand what the hell was going on. Which was probably a mistake. "You," he hissed at me. "I am not going to hurt that bitch, but you..."

"It's not-" I tried, but he interrupted me: "Shut up."

"I didn't-"

"_Shut up!_"

And so I ended up locked here, naked, handcuffed, with a blindfold on my face and a gag in my mouth. He visited me regularly thrice a day, beating the crap out of me and then raping me, and I was unable to tell him a thing, because he made me mute. It was the worst misunderstanding in my whole life; I never wanted to belong to anyone else, nor I wanted to have a submissive, I was fucking _satisfied_ with how things were, until that crazy maid was all over me. Then it all just got screwed up because of her. This, however, wasn't all that bad, if he just stopped cursing me so much. Insults hurt me far, far deeper than kicks and punches, not mentioning that he had brought a whip this morning and was probably planning to use it more. I was willing to do whatever he wanted - if he just listened to me.

I winced when I heard him slam the door; he was still angry, it was easy to tell. I raised my head and listened to his fierce footsteps coming near. "Hello," he hissed and grabbed my hair. Because of the gag I couldn't answer, so I only hummed.

"I was considering that I might take this gag off," he said, "so that you could give me a nice blowjob." I shuddered, but I knelt up and bowed my head in a silent agreement; as long as the gag was going to be removed, there was a chance that I might talk with him. I felt his hands run over my lower jaw before removing the irritating thing. "Charles," I panted. But before I could say anything more, his cock touched my lips. He was half-hard, and so I mentally clenched my teeth and I parted my lips, starting working on it. I had my hands behind my back, so I couldn't lean on them, but that in fact was no problem for me. What was more of a problem - I couldn't see what I was doing. And also, I wanted to see Charles, whether sucking him off or not. I wanted to know what he really feels, and in his aura there was only coldness. I wanted to read in his eyes, to know every little emotion crossing his mind... but humans' auras are too unreadable, and without seeing him, I didn't know his real feelings. No matter what he thought, I belonged only and only to him. The fact that he's acting like this made me so sad that I was thankful for the blindfold for once - my wet eyes couldn't be seen.

I took him he deepest I could, all the way down. I don't want to brag here, but I was always very good at giving head. I could also tell that he was enjoying it, because from time to time, he ran his hand through my hair or hissed something that sounded like the beginning of the nickname he gave to me, but he always stooped and refrained from finishing at least one of those things. I was sad, I felt hurt. Though I had no opportunity to tell him about my affection, I still tried to show him that, using my mouth and tongue, but not making a sound. In fact, the only thing I wanted was a hug, or a kiss. I really craved a kiss for so long that I thought I was about to go insane. I swallowed, making my throat clench around his dick. He hissed and pulled the organ out of me with a silent 'plop'. "Char... les," I stuttered again, my voice hoarse and broken. He turned me around and made me kneel, then he pressed my head and shoulders down to the ground, exposing me for himself. He licked two of his fingers and without warning me, he stuck them deep inside; my back arched and I let out a shaky moan. Today, he was surprisingly silent; as I was biting down on the mattress, he didn't say a word. Though I had him inside this morning, he knew that he has to prepare me again; my regeneration system always returned me to the state where I was not damaged in any way, to the state at which I was before this whole affair.

He never prepared me fully, though. He always did the most necessary part and then, after he coated his member with his pre-cum, he crammed himself inside - this time, too. I whimpered silently, but in spite of that I didn't make a sound. For some reason, he didn't move yet - he waited for me to adjust. This was surprising as well, and I couldn't stop asking myself if he had finally cooled down or if he decided to change the routine or what. He grabbed one of my legs and hooked it over his shoulder, then he slowly began. It hurt, but not too much. What hurt more was my throat and the place where humans have their heart - he didn't say a word to me, and I couldn't tell him anything, because he wouldn't listen.

My blindfold was getting damp.

His thrusts this time seemed kind of half-hearted, but only for a while, because no matter if he intended to arouse me or not, I was soon leaking, my breath was uneven and I was probably slightly flushed (again). "Shit," he murmured and quickened his pace a bit, his fingernails digging into my skin so strongly that I was sure that they'll leave bruises. My back was arched and my mouth open, and I managed to let out his name between gasps. The moment he paused, made me kneel with my face down again, and moved fast so that he could reach his peak. I attempted to clench my insides around him to make it more pleasurable for him, and he groaned, going the deepest he could while cumming.

A single tear fell down my cheek, as the cloth on my eyes was so wet that the moistness couldn't soak in anymore.

He huffed and pulled out, and was about to leave. I couldn't stand it anymore; I gathered my strength and broke the handcuffs, then I jumped forward and grabbed his foot. Clinging desperately to his leg, I whispered: "Charles... wait. Please." I could sense that he was tempted to kick me away, but then he changed his mind. "If you could destroy the cuffs, why didn't you do so before?" he asked. His voice was so indifferent that it made another unwanted drop of salty water leave my eye. "If I did so, do you think I would benefit from it?" I muttered. "Can I look at you? Please?" I asked. I wanted to see him already, to know what was happening in his head all the time.

"You could free yourself all the time you were locked in here. Why didn't you do so?" he asked, ignoring my request. He eventually gave in to his urge and freed his leg from my embrace, stepping on my chest and pinning me to the ground. "It would be meaningless," I answered silently. "Even if I freed myself, I wouldn't leave. Remember? I cannot," I kept on whispering, though the pressure on my chest grew stronger and stronger, as if he wanted my ribs to crack. Though he was barefoot, it was not very comfortable, if I may say it like that. "Charles... let me see your face. Please," I repeated. His foot went down, lightly brushing over my stomach, then stopping in my groin and rubbing on my erection that I still had. "Why?" he asked. I inhaled sharply, but I tried to ignore the sensation that started crawling from my crotch all over my body. "Because..." What was this feeling called again? It were humans who invented the word and they always clung to it like a castaway to a wooden raft in a storm. And now, it seemed like I became this castaway, though I had no idea how it was possible. "Because..?" he repeated after me.

One of my hand reached to the blindfold and removed it before Charles could stop me. In a glimpse, I was standing on my feet, catching him because he lost his balance due to my quick escape. I wrapped my arms around his chest and felt all his muscles tense; his face was filled with tiredness and worry, he had big dark bags under his eyes, and those dark orbs that I liked so much have lost their usual spark. "Because I love you," I whispered. "Because I'm yours." With that, I pressed my mouth on his. He didn't respond at first, but I didn't back down. "You can do whatever you want, even kill me if that's what you desire," I continued when I pulled away from his irresponsive lips. "Just... let me talk with you before that. Just let me have my last embrace and a kiss." He was watching me with a deepening frown on his face as I was talking. "Do you think I would be actually capable of killing you?" he answered. His arms slid down my ribs and he pulled me even closer to his chest. I felt his heartbeat, calming, regular. It was nice.

"I promised that I'm going to keep you, kitty," he whispered and lowered his head down so that our lips could connect. I've waited for that these six days, longing for it much more than anybody could imagine. If I had a heart, it would probably grow its own wings - that was how light I felt at the moment. "Sorry I was so cruel," he whispered. "I just got so angry when I saw you with that stupid bitch... and I didn't know when to stop. I was super jealous that somebody else touched you." I gave him a smile. "It's okay," I said quietly. "I love even your cruelty."

The air suddenly went cold, and I winced; my eyes shot to the place where was the wind coming from. "Aw, look at that," I heard a voice that I knew too well.

"Hey, Kaan, whazzis _love_ ya've been talkin' 'bout?"

Oh, in the names of all the demons who I hate as well as any immortal being except for my mother and my brothers... _Why in the fucking fuck did they have to appear right now? _Charles ignored them, nuzzling his nose in the nape of my neck, eyes closed; at first I thought that he'd fallen asleep, because he really looked like he didn't have enough sleep in ages, but he embraced me tighter and kissed my ear, so he was awake. I wouldn't care about my brothers being in here when he was all over me, but...

"Could you two NOT appear out of nowhere when we're both all dirty and butt-naked?" I growled at them.

* * *

Later, we were all sitting around a table. I would really appreciate if Charles moved his hand from my thigh, but I didn't tell him. From time to time, he stroked my leg unknowingly, but his eyes were locked on my brothers. "So, what did you two want?" he asked; their faces were really serious, even Mephisto's, which was surprising. He usually had this faint trace of I-do-not-care-attitude on his face, but this time, it was missing. Kaan leaned on his elbows. "It might not be very appropriate from us to ask you that, but we're going to need our little brother for a while."

"How long is this 'while' you are talking about?" he reacted, and his fingers dug in the cloth of the pants he gave me. I could see clearly that he doesn't want to let me go, and to be honest, I didn't want to leave. I had no clue what did they need me for.

"From couple of weeks to couple of months."

"No way, I refuse. Also, what do you want him for?"

"Cleansing." Kaan's answer was so brief that even I had no idea what did he mean, Charles raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Our father wants to spread the demons like a disease all over the Earth. Though we are demons as well, we do not like his decision. And we need our little brother to be the complete trio again. _The Killer Trio._"

Charles looked deep into Kaan's white eyes. I was getting nervous; sure, this problem was very serious, but I couldn't imagine leaving Charles now, when I finally made sure that we're practically inseparable. He leaned on my shoulders possessively, and with a smirk, he said: "How about calling it a _Killer Quartet_? How does that sound?"


	7. Chapter Seven: On the Battlefield

**Soooo... I don't really feel like going further with this story, which means that this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ohhh, and: Hammerfall totally rules! (It's one of my fave metal bands, nevermind that).**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: On the Battlefield**_

_Crack._

It'd been, let's see, a month or so, since the four of us went on a hunt. Technically, me, Kaan ad Mephisto were killing our own kind, but as far as I knew, none of us did really mind that. And as for Charles... I've never seen him enjoy himself more. To watch him destroy demons' skulls, crushing them under his feet, as he was drenched in gore, but not losing a drop of his own blood... I was so damn proud that I belong to him. He was swift, quick and accurate, none of his moves were unnecessary, and almost each of them was deadly. He was not just simply fighting, he was _dancing _through the blood-red rain that he caused (though the blood was not always red) with gracefulness. Though I heard him claim that he feels old (he was only twenty five, as I've found out, however), he didn't seem "over-aged" at all.

But, he was a human. That meant he needed his rest. And for his rest, he wanted me to accompany him, so while my brothers were sitting somewhere nearby, Mephisto probably gnawing and chewing on some bloodied bones (his substitute for souls as well as a disgusting bad habit) and Kaan eating lost demon souls that had the bad luck to roam too close to him, Charles and I were cuddling to each other. Yeah, Kaan was fond of devouring demon souls. Most of us do not like the, let's say, bitter, a bit worse than dandelion-leaves-like taste - please understand, souls do not taste like anything, but this was the only thing I could compare it with - Kaan somehow enjoyed it. Ever tried eating a dandelion(not meaning the yellow, blooming part)? It's really, really bitter. Nevermind, let's move on.

Charles crushed another skull, ending the demon's screech with that. The group of demons that we were fighting was almost all dead, my brothers were taking care of the last fries. But, somehow, though there were a lot of demons, they all were too... weak. It was odd; shouldn't be like that. My gaze met with Kaan's white look, and yeah, he thought the same as I did: there was a bigger fight awaiting us.

Oops, I absolutely forgot to mention this! Guess where were we? England. I hoped to see the Earl, but it was unlikely. Our main priority was to keep the demons away from the towns, and honestly, it was not easy. Those disgusting, annoying pests were too persistent, and because of that, we barely managed to get some food and rest for Charles. It sure was a bit troublesome, but he was fine with anything to eat. Once Mephisto complained about my ruler, saying that he's a hindrance or something along those lines, and... you should have seen Charlie. He burst out in anger and hadn't Kaan and I stopped him, he would surely separate my arrogant brother's head from the rest of his body. (And yeah, we had hard time when trying to hold Charles down, though it was two against one.) But thanks to that, Mephisto fully acknowledged my ruler's... usefulness. I do not have a better word for describing Mephisto's way of thinking, sorry.

"What's wrong, kitty?" I looked at him; it was impossible for me to hide my thoughts from him. He always noticed when I was uncomfortable or unhappy about something. I shrugged my shoulders (my wings going along with that move), and I briefly answered: "There's going to be more enemies." He raised his eyebrow: "And does that worry you so much? I've also noticed that those were not much of fighters. There will come stronger ones, am I right?" I nodded. Thought I didn't want to say it, I was in fact seriously worried about him. I had this dream last night, and couldn't stop thinking about it. If he were to die, no matter what he said about becoming immortal... I would find a way, even if it would mean to serve him as a doormat for the rest of eternity. Somewhere on the edge, I heard Mephisto laughing like a madman, and I knew that from now, we don't have much time until the _real _danger will appear. Reaching out to Charles' shoulder, I muttered: "Just promise me that you will be careful." He gave me a wide grin, answering: "Sorry, kitty. Can't promise that."

I sighed and flew a few meters above the ground to gain a better view of the battlefield. It was not a big space, the size(meaning the place that our fight and its effects covered in various disgusting remnants of demons) was that of a regular corn field or so, but it was damn _full _of demon bodies, and some of them already started decomposing. Were we supposed to fight in this? I mean, the Killer Trio would be fine, but now we were, technically, the Killer _Quartet _and Charles could not fly. I landed back on the ground. At the same moment (probably to make their entrée more flashy), with lightning from both the earth and sky, three demons appeared. Seemed like those were almost equal to us. _Almost. _But, we were the Satan's sons, and try to beat that. On the other hand, we were not very favored sons, and he had a lot more of children. But no, those three newcomers were not strong enough to beat us.

But they _might _be strong enough to beat one of us, if they went three on one.

And for some stupid reason, they instantly chose me.

Maybe I was way too happy to their liking - I had a partner, which none of them managed to get so far. We can easily sense that on the other demons. Maybe it was because they didn't like my face or something - whatever their deal was, I was suddenly surrounded. (I hate blinkers - meaning demons who disappear and in a _blink _of an eye they are a few meters away from their previous spot.) Not that they would actually be capable of killing me, because though I would end up injured, I'd get out of their circle in no time... But, Charles suddenly jumped, and before I could stop him, that idiot took one blow instead of me. I didn't see how deep or how serious it was, but at that moment, rage overflowed me, and I blew up the head of that one on the left in an instant with my fist. Wiping his brain off to my shirt, I turned to the other; Kaan was holding him and in his phlegmatic look there was a spark before he snapped his neck broken, just like that, and gave me a small smile. While Mephisto was taking care of the last one, kicking the living hell out of him, I jumped to Charles to see how he was.

Well... "Shit!" I exclaimed. "What were you thinking? Unlike you, I would definitely survive that blow," I kept on scolding him, lifting his head to put it on my knees so that he was not choking on his own blood. "I dunno," he muttered. "My body just kinda... moved on its own..." I narrowed my eyes. I knew that he was going to die, and I couldn't stop that. On top to this, when he closed his eyes with a mocking and a bit sad smile on his lips, I noticed movement on the edge of my vision field, and I knew that style and aura too good to actually bother with looking.

"Aw, Sebby, I didn't expect you to be here," Grell exclaimed and was about to leap to me; I didn't want that, of course, so I put my wing in his way. He hit it, face pressed flat against it. I gently laid Charlie's head down on the ground and got up. Grabbing Grell's neck, I yanked his face up to me. "Give him back, you bastard," I growled deeply, my eyes burning with anger. "See, Sebby, I would love to do that for you, but I can't," he said, batting his eyelashes on me. "Why not?" I asked; my voice was calm, but not even Grell was too stupid to not recognize my fury. "Well... Only if you are willing to turn him into a demon. I can't bring him back as a human," he squinted at me, and I realized that I was probably squeezing his neck so hard that it was uncomfortable for the shinigami. I loosened my grip a bit, and considered my options. Yes, I was willing to do that, even if it would mean that he would kill me. So, I nodded slowly, knowing that Charles won't be happy with that once he gets back here.

"Gotta talk that over with Will," he said. "You know, but Will is kind of a stingy boyfriend... Could I get a kiss from you instead?" he tried to make a cute expression, failing miserably. "Forget it," I retorted and focused on Charles' dead, cooling body on the ground. "Go talk with William. I swear that if you take too long, I will find you and kill you; you know well that there's an ultimatum for demon transformation. We do not have eternity."

He nodded and disappeared again. I grabbed my only love's hand and squeezed it; I was very sad. _No matter what do I do, it won't be like before anymore. And I can't tell if it gets worse or better,_ I pondered while waiting. As I was kneeling there, I was slowly getting nervous. In the last minute, I noticed that thankfully the wound on Charles' chest started healing. Soon, it was fine and didn't even leave a scar; however, those scars he had before remained on his skin. Mephisto and Kaan leaned closer to see the newly demonized man open his eyes.

The first thing he did was that he gave me a huge slap in my face. I closed my eyes, muttering "Sorry." He sat up, grabbing my chin roughly. "I told you I didn't want to become a demon, so why did you do that?" he hissed. I bit my lower lip before whispering a silent, timid response: "I couldn't bear the thought of you being dead... And we still had no time to contact the immortals to ask them about their secret... and this shinigami said that there was no other way..." He tilted his head. "Shinigami? You mean a Grim Reaper?" I nodded (or I tried to, but I could hardly nod when he was holding my jaw). He sighed. "I guess that I can't do anything about it now," he said and with that, he got up, looking around. "Does it look like we're going to get attacked today, or we can slack off now?"

I sniffed, shrugging my shoulders. "I guess that if there were someone to attack, Grell - I meant the shinigami - would not appear. They tend to arrive after battle, only to collect souls and send them to... wherever," I said slowly. Kaan nodded, Mephisto ruffled his hair. "So whatcha we gonna do now?" he asked. Charles looked at them. "If you don't have any plans, I suggest we visit the Earl." I jolted in surprise, Kaan raised his eyebrow. "Which Earl?"

"Ciel Phantomhive," Charles and I said in unison. The (former) demon hunter scratched himself on his butt and pulled something out of his pocket. "Dammit, kinda itches," he said, looking at the item.

I'm positive that even Kaan's jaw dropped. "_Itches?_" I asked. "Normally, that alone would make you immobile, it's one of those things you used to restrain me with," I said, still in shock. Charles didn't answer, and Kaan, after a few moments of silence, stated: "Here you go, his special ability: he's almost fully immune against holy objects. And that might not be all, I'm almost sure that there's more."

* * *

"So you became a demon?"

"Yeah, thanks to this idiot," Charles nodded towards me, while with a simple gesture of hand politely rejecting the tea that was offered to him. He looked at the Earl. "You seem to feel quite well, young Earl."

Ciel shrugged his shoulders. "Though I admit that I am kind of uncomfortable with four demons around me, yes, I am much more independent than I was with Sebastian." He shot to me a glance. "No offense." I gave him a smile; then my face kind of reddened when Charles' hand suddenly grabbed my waist and yanked me closer to him. Ciel stared for a while (never knew that I could blush, too), and so he kind of didn't hear Charlie's question. "I beg you pardon?" he turned his deep blue orbs to the man. "Would you be so kind and let us stay a few days? We might need some kind of a... base. The demons are still a threat, though we reduced their counts a lot. There's not only the four of us fighting them, but there _is _only the four of us on our side. The Hunters' Order wouldn't hesitate to kill us..."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't really care about the reasons. Charles, you were my father's friend and I really hope that I can count you as a friend as well. I assume that I can, otherwise you wouldn't ask me to do you a favor. You can stay for how long you want, just try to not devour any of the servants, okay?" he gave us all a cheeky smile. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." He got up and we watched him slowly leave. Charles looked at me. "Seems like you've raised him well, kitty." I shook my head. "I think it's more in his genetic code."

Charles suddenly got up, dragging me along. "Let's occupy some rooms then. Oh and you guys..." he looked at Mephisto and Kaan, "... I suggest you have rooms somewhere else than we do, if you don't want to hear your little brother scream." Then, with a smirk, he clenched my forearm stronger and made his (our) way out to find a room in the mansion that would seem... suitable, to his liking. My thoughts were on a rampage, yelling 'RED ALERT, RED ALERT', but I forced them to be quiet. Whatever he was gonna do to me... well, it was his right. As I've said before, I would gladly become his doormat if he wanted that.

It was already dark, and I heard Charles state silently that it's good to be able to actually _see_ in the dark. I smiled, but that smile vanished once I was shoved through open door of a guest bedroom. He slammed the door and turned to me: "You know, I still need to punish you," he said while locking the door carefully. I'm sure my face paled a bit; I hoped that it won't end up like before, me being blinded and muted... and stuff. But no, thankfully, it didn't seem like that. "Take off your clothes," he said, and I obeyed slowly, knowing that he's watching hungrily my every move. He sat down on the bed, grinning and waiting until I was completely naked, then he patted his thighs. "Come here and show me yer ass." I narrowed my eyes, realising it. He was simply gonna spank me, I was sure of it. When I did as he told me to, I had to hide my excitement, and it was not easy. Because, though this was supposed to be a punishment, it meant that he doesn't want to repeat that torture of being, but not actually being together. And knowing _that _felt nice.

He squeezed one of my ass cheeks and patted it, then he hit me. I threw my head back, staying silent at first, but with each slap that made the contact of my skin and his hand, I was getting louder and louder. He was well aware of his demon strength and knew how to control it, and if it weren't totally stupid, I would say that it was natural for him to be a demon. It was his element, no matter how much he tried to deny it. I moaned his name when instead of hitting me hard, as I expected, he gave me only a light pat and _then _he hit me as strongly as he could afford. No matter how I didn't want to show it, I was getting aroused quickly. When he reached to the count of twenty, I was totally hard. And he was, too. It might be the way how I was sighing and trembling with each smack, or maybe it was because I was naked and helpless or whatever - but I could feel his hard length against my hip over the clothes. He paused for a minute, then he gave me a slap so strong that I really screamed, and said: "Twenty one."

His palm was resting on my burning skin for a while, stroking it in a soothing gesture from time to time; though he tried, it didn't help much - it was like after getting spanked with a fly swatter wrapped in sandpaper and then using the same thing to ease the pain. I took a deep breath when he lifted my body and laid me on the bed. "Your ass is not the only thing red, as I can se," he smiled. Yup, I was flushed from chest to head. I sat up, cupping the bulge in his pants with my hand. "Do you want me to take care of that?" I asked quietly, looking at him from behind my eyelashes. He pushed me back to the pillows, kissing me. "Not. Yet. Maybe later," he let out between kisses... and then, we remained silent, because our mouths were kind of busy.

If you ask me, I was glad that we could have each other for the whole eternity.


End file.
